Fanboy
by Nana Yoon Lee
Summary: Haechan itu bukan seorang fanboy ia hanya berpura-pura agar bisa dekat dengan kedua temannya saat pertama kali ia masuk ke jenjang SMA. tapi ia malah terjebak dengan sang artis/"Kau menyukai siapa? Jeno? Renjun? Atau Mark?"—Jaemin/"Aku suka Mark"—Haechan/NCT/MarkHyuck/NoMin/RenLe.


Haechan itu bukan seorang fanboy seperi kedua temannya Jaemin dan Chenle, ia hanya berpura-pura agar bisa dekat dengan keduanya saat pertama kali ia masuk ke jenjang SMA. Ia tuh orang yang sulit beradaptasi dan bergaul. Saat pertama kali ia masuk ke kelasnya, ia tak menemukan orang yang ia kenal. Semua telah saling akrab, ia hampir tak memiliki teman dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang hanya diam termenung di mejanya saat hari pertama di jenjang SMA, tetapi ada dua orang yang menarik perhatiannya. Mereka berdua terdengar sangat berisik yang kadang membuat orang risih, tetapi mereka hanya acuh dan kembali asyik dengan dunia mereka. Ia sedikit menguping pembcaraan mereka yang terdengar sedikit aneh dan tak ia mengerti yang bisa ia tangkap dari percakapn mereka hanya kata-kata seperti 'mereka terlalu tampan' 'mereka begitu menggairahkan' 'aku lebih suka Jeno dibanding Mark dan Renjun' dan yang lainnya ia tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Bagaimana ia tak menguping coba, mereka berbicara dengan keras di bangku belakangnya. Ia sedikit berperang hati antara ikut pembicaraan mereka dengan pura-pura mengerti atau tetap diam seperti patung dan tak punya teman. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi dan dengan meyakinkan hatinya ia berbalik.

"Oh, kalian menyukai mereka juga?" ia tiba-tiba berbalik dan menyela percakapan keduanya. Ia rasanya ingin menghilang saat itu juga saat keduanya terdiam sambil menatapnya lekat. Ia hampir saja berbalik sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tagannya, seblum—

"Kau menyukai siapa? Jeno? Renjun? Atau Mark?" yang lebih tinggi menjawab cepat—Jaemin. Dengan sedikit gugup ia berusaha menjawab dengan sambil berpikir keras, ia bahkan asing dengan ketiga nama itu. Akhirnya ia menjawab dengan senyum palsunya

"Aku suka Mark"

 _ **~MD•MH~**_

"Haechan-ah, kau sudah lihat video NCT yang baru? Hwa.. mereka sangat keren." Haechan yang tengah asyik membaca buku di bangkunya dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Jaemin dengan berita barunya tentang si trio ganteng—kata Chenle. Ia sebenarnya sedikit risih jika temannya ini membahas tentang NCT itu. Demi apa, dia masih tetap bukan seorang fanboy. Dengan malas, dia hanya menjawab Jaemin dengan gelengan malas. Ia masih ingat hari saat ia telah berkenalan dengan Jaemin dan Chenle, mereka terus asyik mengoceh tentang NCT. Ia hanya bisa terseyum dan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ia hanya menanggapi seadanya karena pada dasarnya ia tak tahu tentang NCT itu, dan pada malam harinya ia begadang hanya untuk mencari tahu tentang NCT—terutama Mark. Yah, mau bagaimnapun juga ia berpura-pura sebagai fanboy-nya si Mark ini. Ia sesekali menggerutu, apasih bagusnya si Mark dan NCT ini lebih tampan dia juga. Jika bukan untuk mencari topik pembicaraan dan tak ingin kedua teman barunya curiga, ia mana mau mencari tahu tentang hal ini.

"Pulang sekolah nanti ayo kita beli album NCT, sebelum semuanya habis terjual! Setidaknya kita pergi ke tempat langganan kita, aku yakin mereka menyisakannya untuk kita." Chenle yang sedari tadi asyik berkutat dengan smartphone-nya angkat suara. Hah, Haechan paling benci hal ini. Merelakan waktu luang hanya untuk mengantri membeli album yag tak berguna—setidaknya menurutnya begitu.

"Tak bisa, hari ini aku ada jam kerja di _cafe_ Taeyeong hyung. Jadi kalian saja yang pergi" bersyukurlah karena hari ini ia ada kerja part-time di _cafe_ kakak seupunya. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah juga pada kedua temannya ini, harusnya mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolah bersama. Yah, berhubung besok akhir pekan. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus pergi bekerja untuk biaya hidupnya. Karena dia mau belajar mandiri dan tidak hanya terus meminta uang pada kedua orang tuanya dan lagi mereka tinggal jauh di Jeju. Walau kadang kakak sepupuya itu selalu bilang ia bisa meminta uang padanya tanpa harus bekerja di _cafe-_ nya, tapi ia masih punya rasa malu untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Yah.. baiklah, aku akan belikan satu untukmu bagaimana? Nanti aku dan Chenle akan datang ke _cafe_ Taeyeong hyung." Haechan hanya bisa mengangguk dengan senyum tulus. Bersyukurnya ia memiliki teman seperti mereka. Walau kadang kedua temannya ini jika sedang fanboying tak ingat tempat, tapi yah.. itulah yang membuat ia terhibur dan kadang tertawa sendiri saat mengingatnya. "Tapi jangan lupa, sajikan _cheese cake_ dan _ice cream_ untukku dan Chenle yah!" ia hanya tersenyum kecil

"Baiklah Nana"

 _ **~MD•MH~**_

Untunglah hari ini _cafe_ tidak terlalu ramai, karena hari ini hanya ada dia dan Taeyeong hyung yang melayani _cafe_. Ia menjaga kasir dan kadang-kadang pergi mengantarkan pesanan saat Taeyeong hyung sibuk di dapur atau saat tak ada pelanggan yang mengantri memesan makanan. Sudah hampir 15 menit ia hanya diam di depan kasir, belum ada lagi pelanggan yang datang.

Kring~

Bel pintu _cafe_ menyadarkan Haechan dari acara merenungnya. Ia menegakan tubuhnya dan siap dengan memasang seyum ramahnya. Haechan sedikit heran melihat pelanggannya yang datang. Disaat cuaca panas seperti ini, orang itu menggunakan hoodie dengan topi serta masker hitam. Ia sedikit was-was takut-takut orang itu hanya pencuri berkedok pelanggan.

"Selamat datang! Anda ingin pesan sesuatu?" Haechan bertanya ramah walau matanya menatap curiga ke arah pelanggannya ini

"Aku pesan satu _coffee latte_ "

"Eh, maaf saya tak dapat mendengar dengar dengan jelas pesanan anda" Haechan sedikit bermodus agar si pelanggan membuak maskernya. Bukan apa-apa, jika memang dia pencuri setidaknya dia dapat menghafal wajahnya. Si pelanggan sedikit menatapnya dengan perasaan ragu.

"Aku ingin pesan satu _coffee latte_ dingin" entah otaknya mulai error karena terlalu sering dicekcoki tentang masalah fanboy oleh kedua tamannya atau apa, ia yakin yang berdiri di depanya ini adalah orang yang sering ia bicarakan dengan kedua temannya dan sering ia stalk di internet. "Satu _coffee latte_ dingin" suara yang sedikit berat itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Huh, ternyata memang benar, lebih tampanan dia dibanding si Mark ini. Cih.. dasar, pantas saja gayanya seperti seorang pencuri di saat cuaca panas seperti ini. Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa malas sendiri melayani orang satu ini.

"Baiklah satu _coffee latte_ dingin, semuanya 4300 won" Haechan menjawab dengan nada malas. Ia sedikit merasa was-was, ia berharap Jaemin dan Chenle tidak datang saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga ia berpura-pura sebagai fanboynya si Mark ini. Mereka berduakan kalo sudah berfanboy ria tak ingat situasi dan kondisi.

"Haechan-ah, aku membawakan album dan poster Mark spesial untukmu." _Damn_ , keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya. Ia benar-benar benci sifat Jaemin yang cerewet seperti itu.

 **TBC**

Aneh yah?—iya. Pasaran yah?—iya. Kkk~ saya tahu jadi saya ngak bisa komen apa-apa. Jika suka silahkan review dan saya akan lanjut sebagai balasannya. Terima kasih.

Review please! _ _ **MD•MH_**_


End file.
